All I could do was Cry
by Oncie The Writer
Summary: Luna tells the story of the day their parents left them. Not very good at summeries ;


I didnt know what had happend.

I woke up and walked to the kitchen where mom and dad were usually eating breakfast, waiting for my brother and I to come say good morning. I looked at the kitchen table. Emty. The kitchen: deserted. The whole house seemed to be drained of life besides me and the annoying snores of my brother.

I cautiously opened my parents door, afraid of what i may or may not find. I was suprised to see the bed unmade. There were things thrown around everywhere as if someone were looking for something important, but didnt know exactly where to look.

The only thing i really noticed that was missing was the picture of the four of us that sat on their bedside table. It was gone. I guess at twelve, the first thought that enters your mind isn't "Maybe your parents abandoned you." It's "Where the hell are they, and why aren't they here?"

I quickly ran out of their room and back to mine, throwing on the first thing I could find: White shorts, a red shirt, and a pink jaket. I was ready to search for my mom and dad. I didn't care where they were, I just knew I'd find them.

I slowly walked to the door. There was a envelope taped to it. I jumped up and tore it off the door, opening the note to read it.

_ My Dearest Luna and Leo,_

_ Your father and I had to rush out for buisness early this morning. We may not be home for quite a while. In this envelope contains two keys to the house and all the money you will need in the time we are gone._

_ I promise we did everything we could to keep from leaving you two. Something came up and it wasn't possible to avoid it. You can't reach us on our cell phones, we will not have service where we are headed. I'm afraid you two are on your own for now. _

_ If your father and I do return, we promise we will make up for all the time lost. The housemaid will be over every Thursday like normal. If theres anything you should need, ask her and she will provide you with it. She knows why we've left, and doesn't expect a paycheck until we return._

_ For now, be the good children I know you two are. We love you. From the very bottoms of our hearts. And please know, there will not be a day that goes by that we dont think about you. _

_Love you forever,_

_Mom and Dad_

Tears splashed on the sheet of notebook paper as I read it. I dont know which is harder. Knowing you may never see your parents again, Or knowing you may never see them, and you didnt even get a chance to say goodbye.

I leaned against the door and slid down it slowly, clutching the note to my chest. All I could do was cry. Cry for my mom. Cry for my father. Cry for Leo, and how he would react when he found out our parents were gone. Cry for anyone else in this huge world that felt even remotly close to what I felt.

I dont know how long i stayed huddled in the corner beside my front door. I only remember slowly crying myself to sleep. The first thing I saw when I woke up was the worried face of my twin brother, Leo.

"Luna! What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happend?" My brother asked me question after question, but I couldnt answer. I dont know if it was because I had the worst headache I'd ever had in my twelve years on this earth. Or maybe is was because I didnt want anyone, especially Leo, to cry and hurt like I was right now.

Instead, I let him pick me up and carry me to the living room. He sat me down on the couch and gently sat beside me. For a momment, I thought he already knew. His eyes were sorrowful and he was biting his lip.

"Luna, you have to tell me whats wrong..." he looked down noticing the note I still had a deathgrip on, "Luna, give me the note." I slowly handed him the note. He took it and read it carefully, taking every word in like oxygen.

Now, I don't know what hurts worse. Watching my brother's expression go from normal, bouncy Leo to depressed and never-going-to-smile-again, or the way the first thing he did was throw down the note and wrap me in a huge hug.

"Don't worry, Luna. They'll come back. I just know they will. Our parents love us...they'd...never leave us for g-good!" he managed to breathe out through his sobs. All I could do was cry. Hold onto my twin for dear life and cry.

After hours of crying our eyes out on the couch, I got up and walked to the kitchen. There wasn't much I knew how to cook. But at least I could cook. Leo couldn't even make cerial without burning it. Yes, its that bad.

I made due with two grilled cheese sandwitches. I sat one on the table for Leo, while I slowly sat down beside him.

"I made you some lunch, Leo." I said softly, trying to soothe my brother. He nodded, slowly leaning forward and grabbing his sandwitch. We ate in silence, not sure exactly what to say to eachother. It was too awkward, and too sad to talk.

I led Leo to our room, supporting him, to make sure he didn't collapse on spot. We climbed on my bed, hugging eachother tight. Leo reached out and wrapped my pink comforter around us. He slowly rocked back and forth.

All I could think about was that we were alone from now on. We hadn't met Yusei, Akiza, Crow, or anyone else in the gang yet. There was no one to go to, and nobody to care.

Months had passed, and Leo and I were becomming used to living on our own. We had some of the best friends anyone would ever have.

There was Yusei Fudo. He was the new dueling champ from the Satallite. He was amazing. I'd never seen Yusei loose a duel. No matter how little of a chane he had of winning, he always pulled through with a positive and confident attitude. Leo thought he was a Super Hero. And truly, he was. He was my hero.

Then there was Jack Atlas, the most obnoxious, stuck-up, self-loving prick I'd ever met. But he was caring and passionate when it came to his friends. Especially Yusei and their other friend, Crow Hogan.

Akiza Izinski was like the mother I'd longed for since ours left. She was always there. Caring for us and loving us like her own. Like us, her parents had abandoned her for most of her life. She'd been lost and hurt for so long. She knew exactly how it felt. So she took care of us as often as she could.

Yeah, for a long while there, our life completly sucked. We were alone, forgotten, and ditched. But sooner than we'd imagined, we had a family again. Even if it wasn't the ones we'd had for so long, it didnt matter. This family would never leave us. And if we didnt have parents, so what? We had eachother. We had gaurdians like Yusei and Akiza. Friends like Jack and Crow. We didnt really need anything more than that. Now, looking back on it, its hard to believe that all I could do was cry. Because now, all that I can do...is smile.


End file.
